


Carbohydrate

by soberdaydream



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soberdaydream/pseuds/soberdaydream
Summary: 人是铁饭是钢，饿到半夜心慌慌。





	Carbohydrate

**Author's Note:**

> 对不起这篇真的非常非常OOC因为我真的不知道要怎么写……

Brady盯着Kariv在厨房忙碌的背影陷入了沉思。  
拍营业视频的时候有一半是演戏，但是另一半真的Kariv并不怎么擅长做饭。可能是源自东亚国家大男子主义的盛行，Brady见了不少联盟里的选手甚至不知道炉子怎么用，这其中就包括了两年前的Kariv。  
但是人总是要变的，比如现在，Brady就看着Kariv熟练的开火烧水下泡面，面煮好之后麻利地捞出来装盘拌酱，接着往只剩下汤汁的锅子里倒了份冷藏米饭，加海苔碎再敲个鸡蛋进去。在他啃一个苹果的时间里，面前的餐桌上就摆出来了一盘拌面和一锅炊饭。  
Brady把苹果核扔进垃圾桶，舔了舔手指就拿起了Kariv准备好的筷子。  
Kariv应该是真的饿了，他狼吞虎咽的扒着锅里的饭，时不时抬起眼看着Brady。  
“你刚才不是说饿了，怎么不吃？”Kariv喝了口饮料，又用手背抹了抹嘴，“我记得你上次说挺喜欢吃这个的。”  
“哦，哦，我这就吃。”Brady用筷子夹了一口面送进嘴里，酱料浓郁的辣味让他挤了挤眼睛。  
看看时间，现在已经是深夜了，今天下午他们出去跑了半天，都累的不行。本来已经准备睡觉了结果Brady突然说饿，一拍即合的Kariv立刻响应说爬起来搞点东西吃。Brady原本想着啃个苹果，再挖一块花生酱涂个面包吃吃就行，没想到Kariv竟然直接从橱柜里掏出了锅。  
Kariv伸出手在Brady眼前晃了晃，“你是怎么了，太饿了，还是不好吃？”  
Brady连忙收回思绪摇了摇头，“不是，只是我可能还没习惯在晚上吃这么多碳水化合物。”  
“碳水……化合物？”这个词明显超过了Kariv日常使用英语的范围，看着他有点迷惑的眼神，Brady连忙开始解释“就是，碳水化合物，我意思是，米饭啊，面条啊这些。”  
Kariv又往嘴里填了一大勺饭，“没关系，你会慢慢适应的，如果你跟我回去韩国，我们从早上开始就吃米饭。”  
Brady突然脸红了，他觉得可能是自己想多了，或者Kariv有限的英语水平只能描述到这个地步。  
“Kariv，”Brady的声音又小了些，“下次休赛期我能跟你去韩国吗？”  
Kariv盯着Brady泛红的鼻尖，突然觉得自己的鼻子也有点酸，不知道是面太辣了还是恍惚间想起了首尔深夜路边摊的味道。  
“好，下次你一定要跟我一起回去呀。”Kariv吸了吸鼻子，顾不上嘴角一抹沾到的辣酱，咧着嘴笑了。  
Brady放下筷子，他好想绕过餐桌去吻一下Kariv深深的酒窝。

**Author's Note:**

> 这一对真的是，出了门就一路狂奔驶向幼儿园【。  
> 抓耳挠腮了整个晚上却连个嘴儿都亲不上，他俩加起来年龄超过十岁了么？  
> 本来的计划是六一抽一个幸运的小朋友挨艹，结果成了六一写两个小朋友上幼儿园……


End file.
